LoSH: 3ra Temporada
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: La Legión ha sido atacada y prácticamente eliminada. Vuelve a ser necesario pedir ayuda del pasado, pero esta vez recibirán más ayuda de la que esperaban. ¿Por qué Brainy vuelve a ser malo?
1. Doble Ayuda Desde el Ayer

**Summary: **La Legión ha sido atacada y prácticamente eliminada. Vuelve a ser necesario pedir ayuda del pasado, pero esta vez recibirán más ayuda de la que esperaban. ¿Por qué Brainy vuelve a ser malo?

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera propietaria de Legión de Súper Héroes, me valdría un pimiento los conflictos existentes entre Warner y Cartoon Network y todos podríamos disfrutar de la tercera temporada de esta serie, y de muchas otras más, de uno u otro modo… Y dicha tercera temporada comenzaría con algo así:

**LoSH: 3ra Temporada.**

Capítulo Uno.

Doble Ayuda Desde el Ayer.

El laboratorio de Brainiac 5… había permanecido técnicamente abandonado desde su partida. Demasiados recuerdos… y nadie sabía utilizar el 93% de las cosas que allí había. El otro 7%... sin comentarios. Los accidentes deberían ser lo bastante elocuentes al respecto.

Pero ahí estaban, en uno de los contados lugares del cuartel general de la Legión de Súper Héroes que no había sufrido daños, al menos no de consideración, y el único lugar del Universo donde podrían conseguir la ayuda que tanto necesitaban.

-Démonos prisa -indicó Relámpago-. No sabemos cuando volverá a atacar.

Sin decir nada, Bouncing Boy se encaminó a la burbuja del tiempo y empezó a manipular los controles.

Kell permaneció en la puerta, el oído atento a la menor señal de que no estaban tan solos como deberían, lo mismo que Lobo Gris. Saturngirl escaneaba mentalmente el área, a la caza de cualquier pensamiento ajeno a los de su equipo.

El pelirrojo eléctrico esperaba impaciente a que el as del rebote terminara de ajustar los comandos. Chica Fantasma se abrazaba a si misma, luchando por ignorar el frío que la asolaba y hacer caso omiso a la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal.

Había pasado tanto…

-¿Todavía no acabas? -apremió el electro héroe.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que parece -replicó el jefe Legionario. Golpeó el tablero y bufó exasperado-: ¡Quisiera que Brainy estuviera aquí!

-Sigue hablando -espetó Superman X-. Tal vez te escuche y venga.

Bouncing Boy guardó silencio y continuó con su tarea.

-Veamos… Fecha, lugar… eso ya está. Sujeto… ya.

Me parece que ya está listo -anunció-. Ahora sólo falta activarlo.

Oprimió el botón rojo… y la esfera destelló y desapareció.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! -chilló el pelirrojo eléctrico.

-¡No lo sé! - respondió Bouncing Boy, histérico.

-¡Esa era nuestra única esperanza!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Decir "lo siento" no sirve de nada! -vociferó Relámpago-. ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!

-o-o-o-

El golpe de Bizarro fue brutal. Súper Chica se vio impulsada hacia atrás hasta que fue detenida por un muro, haciendo temblar el rascacielos del que formaba parte. Buena parte de la pared se derrumbó sobre ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la joven se levantó de entre los escombros, tosiendo a causa del yeso y el cemento pulverizado; se apartó el cabello de los ojos y volvió a la carga.

El deforme "superhéroe" recibió el impacto de lleno y derrapó, destrozando la avenida en el proceso, hasta acabar en el río.

Un gran chorro de agua se elevó en el aire, convirtiéndose en una suave llovizna que empapó a la kriptoniana.

El decadente clon salió del río con un "¡_Ta-tara! ¡Bizarro al rescate!_" y volvió al ataque. Esta vez Kara lo esquivó y le acomodó un puñetazo en el mentón que lo mandó a volar. La rubia se elevó a toda velocidad, se adelantó a su enemigo, junto ambas manos y, en cuanto Bizarro llegó a su altura, lo golpeó justo en medio de los omoplatos.

Ahora el pseudo-Superman caía en picada a una velocidad de vértigo. Kara se lanzó en su persecución.

El clon defectuoso caía muy rápido, demasiado. La chica apretó el paso, molesta consigo misma por su imprudencia. Tenía que llegar antes que él…

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Tres metros para el suelo. Kara logró alcanzarlo; giró y le dio una patada. El nuevo curso de Bizarro lo impactó contra una montaña a las afueras de Metrópolis.

El suelo de la ciudad tembló.

Jadeando, Súper Chica se permitió un breve descanso.

Si Bizarro se hubiera estrellado en la ciudad… ahora habría un gran cráter en el centro.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

Respiró hondo y fue por el tipo, pero éste ya venía de regreso.

Kara apretó los dientes. A pesar de no tener ni pizca de cerebro, Bizarro era un hueso duro de roer.

A punto de chocar, al dichoso clon se le ocurre hacer una finta.

Está bien, tal vez si tuviera dos onzas de cerebro.

El deforme Superman se las ingenió para agarrarla del cabello. La sostuvo en alto y la golpeó en la cara una y otra vez. Al quinto puñetazo, la visión de calor de la kriptoniana lo obligó a soltarla.

Sólo un momento.

Bizarro la volvió a pescar, esta vez del cuello, y apretó. Kara no podía respirar.

Su mundo se hizo negro y pequeñas chispas de colores bailaron frente a sus párpados.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Todo era confuso y no sabía si el tiempo aún corría. Sintió que la cargaban en brazos, pero el terrible dolor de su cuello le impedía interesarse por ello.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el preocupado semblante de su primo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Súper Chica asintió.

-¿Dónde está Bizarro? -preguntó con voz rasposa.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

-Bájame.

Clark así lo hizo. Kara tosió estrepitosamente, mientras su súper primo la sostenía por los hombros.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto -se disculpó Kal-El de Kripton-. Tuve problemas con Luthor.

-Tú siempre tienes problemas con Luthor.

-Necesitas descansar.

Kara negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a recuperar el aliento pero la garganta le ardía como si estuviera respirando fuego y no aire. Volvió a toser y se frotó el cuello.

Estúpido Bizarro…

Una esfera transparente los rodeó. Hubo un brillo intenso y los dos últimos kriptonianos desaparecieron del Siglo XXI.

-o-o-o-

El mundo se transcurría en una sucesión interminable de coloridos blanco y negro; el sonido se había reducido a un mero silbido que punzaba los tímpanos. Giraban y, sin embargo, no se movían en lo absoluto.

Todo acabó en instantes; de hecho, los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que se abrió la compuerta de la esfera fueron más largos que el viaje mismo.

Antes de salir, Superman detuvo a su prima.

-No hagas nada -previno-. Creo que son mis amigos.

-¿Qué clase de amigos envían una esfera extraña para secuestrarte? -espetó Kara.

-Los míos.

-Tal vez Bizarro sea un mejor clon de lo que creemos… -comentó la rubia-. Ambos comparten la misma visión del mundo.

Clark sonrió y salió de la Burbuja del Tiempo; Súper Chica lo siguió a regañadientes.

-o-o-o-

El azuloso reconoció al instante el lugar en el que se encontraban (aunque no era para nada como lo recordaba) y a las personas que allí estaban.

-¡Superman!

Él también había sido reconocido.

Al ver al kriptoniano, Relámpago experimentó tanto alivio que éste se tradujo en un suspiro, cosa que se apresuró a disimular con una tos falsa.

-¡Clarkcito! ¡No te imaginas cuánto me alegro de verte! -exclamó Bouncing Boy.

Se detuvo al ver salir de la máquina del tiempo a la chica rubia con un uniforme similar al del kriptoniano. De hecho, todos se le quedaron viendo de modo extraño.

-¿Qué? ¿Nadie piensa hacer las presentaciones? -resopló Kara, cruzándose de brazos, molesta al sentir todas aquellas miradas sobre su persona.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento –se disculpó el azuloso-. Kara, ellos son Relámpago, Saturngirl, Chica Fantasma, Lobo Gris, Bouncing Boy y Kell-El, de la Legión de Súper Héroes.

Chicos, mi prima Kara.

-¿Prima? ¿Tienes una prima? -preguntó incrédulo Relámapgo.

-Yo había oído algo al respecto -dijo Bouncing Boy-. Pero creía que era un mito.

-¿Disculpa? -espetó la súper rubia. Volteó a ver a su primo-. ¿Por qué piensa que soy un "mito"? ¿Qué es la Legión de Súper Héroes y qué es todo esto?

¿En dónde estamos, Superman?

El Hombre de Acero se rascó la coronilla y sonrió.

-Creo que olvidé decirte que estamos mil años en el futuro.

-Sí, creo que olvidaste mencionarlo -refunfuñó Kara girando los ojos.

-Sí ya terminaron con las formalidades -espetó Kell-, tenemos que irnos.

Súper Chica lo miró un instante y luego le preguntó a Clark:

-¿Algo que debería saber de ése? Lo encuentro extrañamente familiar…

-Oh, nada importante -respondió Relámpago encogiéndose de hombros-. Kell-El solamente es un clon amargado de Superman que viene del Siglo XL.

-¡Genial! ¡Otro clon! -dijo sarcástica la kriptoniana. Agregó en un murmullo-: Cómo si Galatea y Bizarro no fueran suficientes

-Kara… -amonestó el súper hombre.

-¿Qué?


	2. Brainiac 6

Una vez más llega el momento de actualizar (¡Hey, no me tardé tanto!).

Kaoru Ottory,¡gracias por tu review!

* * *

**LoSH: 3ra Temporada.**

Capítulo Dos.

Brainiac 6.

El actual "escondite" de la Legión tenía mucho que envidiarle al viejo. Nada sorprendente considerando que más bien era un punto de reunión de emergencia convertido en campamento de urgencia. O mejor dicho, estacionamiento, ya que los legionarios se habían visto obligados a vivir en una de las tres naves que se habían salvado de los ataques, oculta en una vieja fábrica industrial de LexCorp, abandonada hacía siglos, en uno de los puntos más desolados de Nueva Metrópolis.

Reunidos en el centro de control de la nave, los Legionarios y sus legendarios huéspedes se disponían a discutir las circunstancias que habían orillado a una organización conformada por los héroes más poderosos del Universo al borde de la desaparición.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos dos años… -comenzó a explicar Relámpago.

-¿Dos años? -Clark estaba confundido-. ¡La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace cinco años!

-Tal vez cometí un error al ingresar la fecha -se disculpó Bouncing Boy-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué importa si han pasado dos o cinco o veinte años? -espetó Kell-. ¡Lo que importa es detener a Brainiac!

-¿Brainiac? -repitió Kara poniéndose de pie precipitadamente.

Clark la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

-¿Te refieres a Brainy? -inquirió.

-¿Conoces a otro? -soltó Superman X.

-En realidad, sí -respondió el original sin levantar la voz-. Ya me he enfrentado al primer Brainiac.

-¿El primero? -intervino Kara-. ¿Pues cuántos Brainiacs hay?

-Cinco -respondió Satgirl-. Y el quinto era nuestro amigo… un compañero legionario.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? -interrogó la rubia poderosa. Saturngirl negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Kara se recostó en la silla y miró al techo.

-Un Brainiac bueno… -meditó la chica-. No me lo trago -sentenció.

-No lo hay -refunfuñó Kell.

-No lo entiendo -murmuró Superman, ignorándolo-. Cuando me marché parecía estar bien...

-Ese fue el problema -gruñó su clon-. Debimos destruirlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

-¡Brainy es nuestro amigo! -protestó Bouncing Boy.

-Valiente amigo resultó ser -bufó el clon.

Una discusión en masa se avecinaba y se hubiera desatado en pleno de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Superman.

-Comiencen por el principio -indicó el azuloso.

Los legionarios se miraron entre sí, a excepción de Kell, quien se había cruzado de brazos, entornado los ojos, torcido la boca, subido los pies a la mesa, y esperaba malhumorado. Relámpago carraspeó y comenzó con la explicación:

-Pues verás, supongo que todo esto comenzó hace un año, cuando Kell regresó de su época diciendo que el Universo estaba en vías de destrucción.

Superman X le arrebató la palabra:

-Cuando volví a mi época, todo había cambiado. La Tierra y sus habitantes estaban bien, igual que el resto de la Galaxia. Era como si Brainiac 5 jamás hubiera revertido a su programación original.

Revisé los archivos históricos y encontré que todo había pasado tal y como pasó aquí: el enano verde se volvió malvado pero fue detenido por la Legión.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? -inquirió Clark Kent.

-Una especie de futuro alterno comenzó a superponerse sobre mi mundo -explicó Kell-. Y ese futuro era igual a como era antes de que yo viajara por el tiempo, incluso peor. Y nadie recordaba esas alteraciones en la línea tiempo-espacio una vez que se esfumaban. Nadie excepto yo.

Al principio la situación duraba unos pocos segundos y luego desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Pero su duración se fue alargando cada vez más hasta que simplemente ya no volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Brsiny está relacionado con lo que pasó en tu época? -interrogó el último Hijo de Kripton, rehusándose a creer que su amigo pudiera haberse vuelto malvado… otra vez.

-No creerás que regresé en el tiempo a la menor señal de problemas -espetó Kell-El-. Me quedé lo bastante como para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Y descubrí que Brainiac había vuelto a salirse de control y que él era el causante de todo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Luché contra él. - Superman X escupió las palabras-. Volvió a ser un robot. Se hizo más fuerte, más poderoso… ¡Es indestructible! ¡Nada de lo que hice consiguió detenerlo! ¡Ni siquiera un poco!

Por eso regresé. Esperaba encontrarlo y destruirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

A partir de este punto, Saturngirl prosiguió con la explicación.

-Cuando Kell nos explicó lo que había ocurrido en su época, comenzamos a buscar a Brainy al instante. Para evitar que se hiciera malvado o, en dado caso, detenerlo. No para destruirlo -aclaró, mirando ceñuda al clon.

Pero el Universo es muy grande y Brainiac 5 tiene un intelecto de nivel 12. No había forma de encontrarlo si él no quería que lo hiciéramos.

-Y hace unos días, decidió que quería que lo encontráramos -dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja-. Digitalizó y absorbió a toda la Legión; solamente quedamos nosotros, Soñadora, Triplicada, Chico Camaleón, Violeta y Zyx.

-¿Zyx? -repitió Superman enarcando la ceja.

-Se unió a la Legión hace seis meses -explicó Bouncing Boy.

-Como puedes ver, estamos realmente necesitados de ayuda -suspiró Relámpago.

Clark respiró profundamente y procedió a poner en claro sus ideas.

¿Qué habría pasado con Brainy? ¿Cómo había ido a caer nuevamente bajo el influjo del Brainiac original? El chico le había dicho que aún podía percibir la presencia de su maligno ancestro en su interior… Había confiado en que su amigo podría manejarlo, pero obviamente no lo había conseguido.

¿Acaso había cometido un error al creer que Brainy podía solo?

¿Aún estarían a tiempo de salvarlo o tendrían que…?

-Pero ahora estás aquí -dijo Bouncing Boy, librándolo de tener que seguir aquella línea de pensamiento-. Todo se solucionará.

¿Cuál será nuestro plan de acción?

-Encontrar al maldito androide y eliminarlo de una vez por todas -replicó Superman X-. ¿Cuál más?

-Coincido con el amargado -dijo Súper Chica-. Debieron destruirlo antes.

-No -se rehusó el legendario Hombre de Acero-. El resto de la Legión debe estar en algún lugar de su disco duro y tenemos que recuperarlos. Y eso incluye a Brainy.

-Concuerdo contigo -asintió Satgirl.

-Yo también -convino Phantom Girl.

-Y yo -coreó Bouncing Boy.

Lobo Gris suspiró y asintió.

-¡Recuperemos al chico de hojalata! -exclamó el electro héroe.

-Eso no sirvió de nada la última vez -recriminó Kell-. Lo único que conseguiríamos sería retrasarlo. Tarde o temprano volvería a las andadas.

La rubia poderosa miraba fijamente a su primo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? -espetó-. ¡Tú sabes todo lo que Brainiac ha hecho! -acusó-. ¡Ha destruido galaxias enteras! ¡Ha matado a infinidad de gente! ¡Traicionó a nuestro pueblo!

¡Solamente dime cuántas veces ha tratado de destruir a la Tierra!

-Brainy no es como ese Brainiac; él es diferente -repuso Superman-. Tú no lo entiendes, Kara, pero él es mi amigo.

-Tienes razón: no lo comprendo -dijo ella con frialdad.

-Uhm… Chicos, tenemos compañía -indicó Bouncing Boy señalando algo que había fuera de la nave.

Todos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como el cristal blindado y reforzado era destrozado como si estuviera hecho de papel por unas sondas robóticas con el familiar logo de Brainiac.

-Permíteme felicitarte una vez más por el escondite -resopló Superman X mirando a Bouncing Boy con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico balón no le contestó; al igual que el resto, estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra el comité de presentación de su próxima destrucción.

Contra todo pronóstico, vencer a los aliados cibernéticos de Brainiac fue fácil, tanto como un paseo por el parque de deshechos industriales, pero para los súper héroes, eso es el pan de cada día.

Cuando el último artefacto cayó, Kara se acomodó el cabello y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Soy yo o esto fue excesivamente fácil?

-Yo mejor diría "sospechoso" -comentó Relámpago-. Prácticamente está gritando "¡Trampa!".

-Estén alertas -indicó Superman.

Un rayo de luz roja impactó contra él, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer de rodillas con un gruñido.

-Pauta lógica de comportamiento a seguir al enfrentarse a una situación desconocida o un enemigo superior.

Lamentablemente, carece de utilidad en su actual situación.

La figura metálica de un androide de piel morada y vestimenta verde atravesó flotando lo que quedaba de la ventana y aterrizó frente a los legionarios. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera reconocido en otras circunstancias, poseía un cierto aire de familiaridad que presionó más de un corazón.

Los símbolos formados por luminosos círculos rojos que lucía en torso y cabeza no dejaban lugar a dudas de su identidad.

El robot volvió a disparar contra el azuloso y éste se retorció de dolor.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Súper Chica se lanzó al ataque, siendo repelida por el mismo rayo que había lastimado a su primo.

La joven heroína cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Todos los legionarios se movilizaron para hacerle frente al enemigo y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron reducidos por Brainiac en cuestión de segundos.

El Último Hijo de Kripton se puso en pie con un gemido de dolor.

-¡Brainy, detente! -gruñó entre dientes, sujetándose las costillas y mirando a su viejo camarada con una mueca de dolor-. ¡Somos tus amigos!

Los círculos que adornaban al androide se encendieron con una furiosa luz.

-Odio ese mote ridículo que usan para referirse a Brainiac 5 -gruñó.

Alargó sus manos hacia Superman y volvió a disparar, incrementando la potencia de su láser.

-_No_ me confundas con _ése_ -ordenó escupiendo las palabras con desprecio-. ¡Yo soy Brainiac 6! ¡No ese estúpido de Brainiac 5!

-¡En ese caso no lamentaré hacer esto! -bramó Relámpago mientras le lanzaba una mega descarga eléctrica con su cañón.

Brainiac 6 junto sus manos y recibió el ataque, conteniendo su poder sin dificultad.

-Humano estúpido -gruñó, y devolvió la descarga a su creador.

El pelirrojo se apartó de un salto, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar la onda expansiva de la explosión.

Kell-El atacó al autómata por la espalda, enterrándolo en la pared. Sin aguardar a que se recobrara (¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?), volvió a atacar, una y otra vez. Los legionarios que aún podían ponerse de pie se le sumaron.

Superman X, Súper Chica, Lobo Gris y el poder psíquico de Saturngirl sujetaron a Brainiac 6 contra el piso, impidiéndole llevar a cabo el más leve movimiento.

-Brainiac 6, ¿eh? -gruñó el Hombre del Mañana, limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba del labio como consecuencia de los golpes intercambiados con el androide-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Brainiac 5 se sentía solo y decidió hacerse un amiguito con quien jugar?

El robot guardó silencio; no se debatía, no hacía el menor intento por liberarse. Se limitaba a permanecer quieto. Al final habló:

-Hace dos años, la programación de Brainiac 1.0 obtuvo el control del modelo Brainiac 5 -dijo lentamente-. De algún modo que no he logrado procesar, Brainiac 5 contrarrestó su programación original y modificó la composición de su cuerpo a una de naturaleza humanoide de base carbono. En el proceso desechó diversos componentes de su cuerpo robótico que contenían parte de su programación.

-Y tú surgiste a partir de esas partes -concluyó Bouncing Boy.

-Brillante deducción para un humano.

Una mezcla de alivio y aprehensión inundó a Clark. Brainy no se había vuelto malo, pero entonces…

-Dinos que has hecho con Brainy -ordenó el azuloso mirando cara a cara al nuevo Brainiac.

-Nada, aún -contestó el androide-. No he conseguido dar con su ubicación.

Pero eso sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Voy a destruirlo.

-Tal vez sea una pregunta estúpida -dijo Relámpago mientras cojeaba hacia ellos, sujetándose la frente para contener la hemorragia de un feo corte-. Pero, ¿por qué quieres destruirlo?

Los ojos de Brainiac 6 brillaron con malevolencia.

-Porque es un error. Y los errores deben ser suprimidos.

-Brainy no es un error -lo contradijo Chica Fantasma.

-Lo es -repuso el androide-. Incumplió el objetivo de Brainiac e ignoró su función básica. Renegó de su programación y se rebajó al nivel de los humanos. Es defectuoso.

Brainiac no puede ser defectuoso. Va contra nuestra programación.

Mientras el robot hablaba, las partes de las sondas previamente destruidas por lo que quedaba de la Legión iban reuniéndose y ensamblándose, fusionándose en una única máquina sin que los héroes lo advirtieran.

-Brainy no es defectuoso -replicó Superman.

-¡Es cierto! -asintió Bouncing Boy-. Más bien tú eres el defectuoso. Después de todo, Brainy te desechó, ¿no es así?

-Él es el deshecho, no yo. Yo soy superior. -declaró Brainiac 6 con frialdad, pero sin poder evitar que su voz temblara de ira-. Mi antecesor no es más que una forma de vida orgánica, defectuosa por definición.

No es posible que sea mejor que yo. No es lógico. Y si no es lógico, es caótico. Y el caos debe desaparecer.

-¿Qué hiciste con los demás Legionarios? -interrogó Superman.

El sonido de un suave roce a sus espaldas hizo que se diera la vuelta. El robot de Brainiac 6 ya casi terminaba de armarse.

-¿Pero qué…?

Aprovechando el segundo de sorpresa de los Legionarios, Brainiac 6 se libró de su agarre y se alejó volando hasta quedar detrás de su creación. Desde allí podría comandar el nuevo ataque, el definitivo.

Mientras los Legionarios esquivaban las múltiples embestidas de los brazos mecánicos, Brainiac 6 concentraba su energía en los círculos de su cabeza. El color de la luz que despedían cambió de la sangre a la nieve.

Una vez que estuvo a punto, disparó. El rayo carente de color le dio de lleno a Superman y el héroe desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¡Ni siquiera Superman! ¡Ni siquiera ese inútil de Brainiac 5 podría detenerme ahora! -proclamó el androide.

-¡Clark! -gritó Súper Chica, mirando con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad el sitio en el que su primo estuviera hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

Volteó a ver al responsable de la desaparición de su primo y todas sus emociones quedaron reducidas a una sola: ira.

Más veloz que una bala, la súper heroína se elevó en el aire y atravesó al engendro de metal que se interponía entre ella y la venganza, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sus acciones causaron en su piel invulnerable. Tenía un único objetivo en mente: la completa aniquilación de Brainiac.

El androide estaba listo para una nueva descarga y no desaprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba servida en bandeja de plata.

Disparó.

El rayo de luz blanca corrió directo al encuentro de Kara. La joven se vio envuelta por un resplandor lechoso y un cosquilleó la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Luego todo se hizo negro…


	3. Plan de Acción

**Gracias KAORU OTTORY-san por tu review (yo le agregué el"san" n_n)**

**Fic!**

* * *

**LoSH: 3ra Temporada.**

Capítulo Tres.

Plan de Acción.

Cegada por el intenso resplandor, a los ojos de Kara les llevó una eternidad poder ver nuevamente, o al menos eso le pareció en su desesperación. El blanco cedió paso a sombras difusas, estas a contornos borrosos y finalmente logró enfocar, aunque las cosas no podían ser tan oscuras como ella las veía.

Se encontraba en el interior de una nave, viajando por el hiperespacio a juzgar por la velocidad con la que las estrellas desaparecían por la ventana. Con ella se encontraban los miembros de la Legión a los que ya conocía y en los controles estaban quienes debían ser los demás sobrevivientes del ataque de Brainiac.

No había rastro de Superman.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -inquirió una chica de cabello negro y tez pálida, Violeta Encogedora, con una expresión seria que no era normal en su rostro.

-Define bien. -La frente de Relámpago seguía sangrando.

Una parte de Triplicada, la naranja, fue hacia él presurosa, cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Súper Chica.

-A 23 años luz de la Tierra y contando -respondió la tri-chica morada-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Súper Chica -contestó la kriptoniana-. Prima de Superman. ¿Dónde está él?

-¿Superman estaba con ustedes? -se sorprendió Vi.

-Ahora debe estar almacenado en la base de datos de esa pseudo-computadora -gruñó Kell.

-Oh, no -gimieron al unísono las jóvenes blanca, morada y naranja.

Violeta respiró profundamente y miró a la rubia directo a los ojos.

-Lo sentimos, cuando llegamos él ya no estaba -explicó-. Sólo vimos que estaban bajo ataque y nos apresuramos a sacarlos de allí. No teníamos idea de que Superman estaba con ustedes…

-Sí… llegaron demasiado tarde como para saludarlo -espetó el clon futurista.

-¡Cierra la boca, Kell!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -inquirió Chico Camaleón desde su puesto.

-Lo primero es ponernos a salvo -indicó Bouncing Boy.

-Hecho -contestó Zyx-. Usé un hechizo de transportación para sacarlos y otro para alejarnos.

La cafetera jamás nos encontrará.

El jefe asintió.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-De acuerdo… -resopló Súper Chica-. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a un robot invencible que tiene el poder de almacenarnos en su memoria, rescatar a los que ya tiene almacenados en su memoria y… ¿falta algo?

-No. Básicamente eso es todo -confirmó Relámpago.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó el joven mago notando por primera vez a la rubia de Argos City.

-Súper Chica, prima de Superman -repitió la chica entornando los ojos.

-Superman, Superman X, Súper Chica... Ustedes si que son originales con los nombres -se mofó Zyx. Quedó pensativo por unos instantes-. No sabía que Azulito tuviera una prima -comentó-. ¿Eso te convierte en la vice prima del amargado éste o algo así? -inquirió señalando a Kell.

El Hombre del Mañana bufó.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó Kara-. No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con Bizarrito.

-¿Bizarrito? -repitió Zyx con malevolencia-. Es un buen sobrenombre, mejor que "Superman X".

-Y… nos estamos alejando del tema -avisó Relámpago-. Lo que debemos pensar ahora es en como detener a Brainiac 6, y no en nuevos apodos para Kell… aunque Bizarrito no está nada mal…

-¿Brainiac 6? ¿Brainy se hizo una actualización? -preguntó Chico Camaleón.

-No, Cham. Resulta que esa cosa era el siguiente paso en la escala evolutiva de Brainiac -explicó Chica Fantasma-. No era Brainy. Él aún está por ahí… en algún lado.

-Lo necesitamos -declaró Saturngirl-. Tal vez él sepa como vencer a Brainaic 6.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó el animorfo-. ¡Si alguien sabe como vencer a Brainiac 6, tiene que ser Brainiac 5!

-Sí, darle refuerzos al enemigo -bufó Kara. Trazó una espiral ascendente con el dedo y revoleó los ojos-. ¡Justo lo que necesitamos!

-¿Siempre acostumbras a hablar sin tener idea de los que estás diciendo? -espetó Relámpago.

-Tratándose de Brainiac, ¿qué hay que saber?

-En este caso, cómo destruirlo -contestó Kell.

-Nadie va a destruir a Brainy y eso es definitivo -decretó Sat-. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo encontrarlo?

-Me parece que ese ha sido el problema desde el principio -comentó el chico relámpago.

-¿Ya probaron con un hechizo de rastreo o algo por el estilo? -interrogó la rubia de Kripton.

-¿Hechizo de rastreo?

-Sí, ustedes saben… -Kara se encogió de hombros-. Un hechizo o conjuro para localizar a alguien o a algo. El Doctor Destino acostumbra usarlos para encontrar villanos y cosas robadas.

De repente todo el mundo había decidido que Zyx era lo más interesante en el cuarto de control.

-¿Tú sabes algo de estos hechizos de rastreo? -espetó Superman X.

El hechicero carraspeó y miró a su alrededor, pero no le habían dejado espacio para escapar.

-Un poco… -contestó al fin-. Normalmente los usó para encontrar mis calcetines.

Kell se cubrió la cara con las manos y farfulló.

-¿Y no pensaste que podrían resultar de utilidad para encontrar a Brainy? -preguntó Bouncing Boy.

-La idea pasó por mi mente… creo.

-¿Zyx!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Pasamos meses buscándolo por todo el Universo…! -siseó Kell, girando los puños como si fuera a estrangular a alguien.

-¡Tendré el hechizo listo en un momento! -aseveró el chico desapareciendo.

-¡Zyx! ¡Vuelve acá y muere como un hombre! -ordenó el originario del Siglo XL saliendo en persecución del mago.


	4. Peces y Cristal

Capítulo subido. Ahora le dedicaré tiempo de calidad a "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo" (¡cómo si no se lo estuviera dedicando ya! ¡No es culpa mía que me diera un atacazo de inspiración para capítulos más adelantados de ese fic! Y qué capítulos... Aún no sé si reir o llorar).

Gracias a esas almas caricaturezcas... ¡perdón! Quise decir "caritativas" (esa tendencia de vernos reflejados en los demás ¬_¬) que han leído y a los que que comentan este fic: kai mousy y KAORU OTTORY. ¡Gracias y no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que les ha gustado hasta ahora! A ver si opinan lo mismo luego de este chap...

Este capítulo y los que le siguen originalmente no formaban parte de la historia. Todos los de la recolección de ingredientes y los que salgan hasta que el hechizo esté listo los agregué (o agregaré) para desarrollar la interacción de Kara con la Legión y trabajar la relación.

...

Esto me quedó... algo... un poco...

¡Oh, ya lo verán!

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Kell-El, Superman X del Siglo XL.

* * *

**LoSH: 3ra Temporada.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

Peces y Cristal.

Un hechizo de rastreo lo bastante potente para hallar a una persona en cualquier punto del Universo era prácticamente un chiste. Luego de ver los ingredientes y las instrucciones del dichoso embrujo, Kara se arrepintió de haber sugerido aquel método en primer lugar y Kell dejó de culpar al mago por callárselo, aunque sin dejar de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

El hechizo comprendía una lista de setenta y nueve ingredientes, instrucciones demenciales, un tiempo de preparación de dos semanas, tres días de espera... y debía realizarse bajo la luz de una media luna roja, una azul en cuarto creciente y una negra nueva.

Encontraron un planeta con las características lunares adecuadas, todo un milagro. El inconveniente: las lunas estarían en posición en menos de una semana, y pasarían catorce años hasta la siguiente alineación. Así que tenían menos de siete días para hallar casi cuarenta cosas extrañas y potencialmente letales, dos docenas de sustancias asquerosas y cinco que estaban en casi todos los centros comerciales de la Galaxia…

Trabajo de súper héroes.

Disponían de dos naves, así que se dividieron en dos equipos: el integrado por Bouncing Boy, Zyx, Chico Camaleón, Violeta Empequeñecedora, Soñadora y Triplicada buscarían la mayoría de los ingredientes; el conformado por Superman X, Súper Chica, Relámpago, Saturngirl, Lobo Gris y Chica Fantasma se encargarían de las cosas… más problemáticas.

Mientras surcaba el espacio a la velocidad de la luz, Kara se preguntaba cómo demonios se las había arreglado para pasar de una relajante batalla a muerte con Bizarro a meterse de cabeza en una loca caza del tesoro con la esperanza de encontrar a Brainiac.

¿A eso llamaban los terrícolas levantarse con el pie izquierdo o que el piso bajo tu cama colapse y des con todos tus huesos en el sótano inundado infestado de ratas nadadoras?

Finalmente la nave fue aminorando la velocidad, a medida que se acercaba a un planeta de color azul destellante.

-Muy bien, está es nuestra primera parada -anunció Relámpago-. Qontiku.

-¿Qué buscamos? -interrogó Lobo Gris.

-Un pez Exel -contestó Saturngirl.

-¿Por qué pregunté? -gruñó el hombre lobo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Chica Fantasma.

-Los peces Exel son milimétricos -explicó Bri-. Viven en colonias conformadas por millones de habitantes en lo más profundo del oceano y...

-Eso hará más fácil encontrar uno -replicó Súper Chica con un gesto displicente de la mano.

-Son mortíferos -concluyó el lobo, mirándola con el cejo fruncido-. Comen carne y sus dientes, además de secretar uno de los venenos más potentes conocidos en la galaxia, pueden atravesar prácticamente cualquier material.

-Tal vez sea un poco complicado...

-Una colonia es capaz de devorar a un hombre en milésimas de segundo.

-Está bien: va a ser un suicidio.

--o-o-o-

En la otra nave, las cosas pintaban mejor:

-Necesitamos cristal de roca –dijo el joven mago repasando su lista.

-Biacus 3 queda muy cerca de aquí –dijo Triplicada morada.

-Fijando coordenadas –anunció la chica de naranja.

-Tiempo aproximado de llegada: veinticinco minutos –informó la de blanco.

-Muy bien. –Zyx se frotó las manos con malevolencia.- Vamos allá.

-o-o-o-

De regreso en Qontiku, Kell-El y Kara Zor-El (los únicos con visión microscópica y piel relativamente invulnerable) se preparaban para sumergirse en los oscuros y helados abismos del océano.

Kara estudiaba el traje que usaría con ojo crítico y expresión de mártir; además de enorme, incómodo y estorboso, era horrible. Kell hacía rato que estaba vestido y únicamente le faltaba acabar de ajustarse las botas.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? -gruñó él-. ¡Póntelo de una vez!

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que las chicas siempre nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para vestirnos? -espetó la joven-. Además, ¿de qué van a servirnos estos trajes? Lobo Gris dijo que los dientes de esas cosas pueden atravesar lo que sea. ¿Por qué no habrían de poder con los trajes?

-Aguantarán el tiempo necesario para agarrar una de esas cosas y largarnos -contestó Superman X.

Kara resopló.

-No te pareces a Clark... Aunque bien mirado, Bizarro tampoco se parece mucho a Clark... Al menos no siempre.

El clon del Hombre de Acero se levantó y caminó rumbo a la salida del cuarto.

-Tienes un minuto -gruñó.

-Y si no estoy en un minuto, ¿qué?

Los dos súper héroes se enfrascaron en una batalla visual.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo, chiquilla -dijo Kell.

-¿A quién le dices "chiquilla"? ¡Soy dos mil años mayor que tú! -espetó Kara.

Chiquillo -refunfuñó entre dientes de manera clara y audible, sin apartar la vista del otro.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? -preguntó Relámpago asomando la cabeza por la puerta y agitando en el aire el frasco vacío hecho de un cristal especial que contendría al pez Exel-. Se hace tarde.

-Ya voy -contestó Súper Chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja y procediendo a ponerse el traje.

Kell bufó y salió, murmurando una serie de palabras, la mayoría incomprensibles; pero entre las que el pelirrojo eléctrico logró distinguir se contaba el vocablo "sprock".

-o-o-o-

El otro grupo de héroes no pudo aterrizar en Biacus 3; las delicadas estructuras de cristal que cubrían por completo al planeta obligaron a Bouncing Boy a pilotear la nave mientras sus compañeros descendían con la ayuda de sus anillos de vuelo.

El guía de turistas, una enorme cabeza robótica de color amarillo, los recibió alegremente.

-¡Bienvenidos a Biacus 3,

-o-o-o-

Superman X y Súper Chica sobrevolaban el basto mar, sometiendo las azules aguas al escrutinio de su mirada microscópica. En un momento dado, Kell le hizo una seña a la rubia; ésta asintió.

El segundo Hombre de Acero se sumergió en el mar, frasco en mano, saliendo en un instante, arrojándole el envase a Kara y elevándose a una velocidad inusitada.

La rubia aplicó su visión de calor en la superficie de cristal especial, teniendo buen cuidado de no calentarlo en exceso; sólo lo suficiente para eliminar a los pececillos que pudieran haber quedado en la superficie de vidrio. Luego elevó sus ojos claros hasta posarlos en el clon de su primo y estalló en carcajadas.

-o-o-o-

El sonido de la cristalina avalancha reverberó por todo el planetoide, generando un efecto domino que desencadenó el desmoronamiento de más estructuras de cristal.

En cuestión de segundos, el 74% de la superficie de Biacus 3 quedó reducido a vidrio molido.

Laredonda y sonriente cabeza amarilla (que alguna vez fuera acosada por el cuerpo descabezado de Brainiac 5) había hecho corto circuito debido al trauma.

Zyx era el centro de atención: miradas furibundas y bien merecidas lo bombardeaban sin cesar.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber qué estas cosas eran tan frágiles? -se defendió el joven mago.

-Porque lo dijo el robot -contestó Triplicada.

-¡Ya tenemos el cristal, ¿no?! -espetó Zyx-. ¡Es lo que vinimos a buscar! ¡Ya podemos irnos!

-En eso tiene razón -comentó Chico Camaleón.

-De acuerdo -suspiró la chica 3-en-1-. ¿Qué sigue en la lista?

-Limo de las catacumbas de Atempu 14 -contestó Soñadora.

Violeta Empequeñecedora sonrió.

-Esperemos que a los demás les esté yendo mejor.

-o-o-o-

-¡¡¡YA DEJA DE REÍRTE!!!

-Algo me dice que las cosas no salieron demasiado bien -murmuró Chica Fantasma al oír el grito embravecido de Kell y las sonoras carcajadas de Súper Chica, audibles aún en la distancia.

-Al menos siguen vivos, ¿no? -contestó Relámpago.

Kara entró volando por la compuerta de la nave, desternillándose de risa y con el frasco lleno de agua en la mano.

-Aquí están los pecesitos -dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el frasco a Satgirl.

Con precaución, la joven psíquica tomó el frasco y lo guardó en un contenedor reforzado.

-¿Dónde está Kell? -inquirió Chica Fantasma arqueando una ceja.

La kriptoniana se sacudió en una risa silenciosa.

-Ya viene -contestó-. Yo tuve que adelantarme para que no me matara.

-¿Por qué querría matarte? -interrogó Lobo Gris.

-Supongo que necesita desquitarse con alguien por lo que le hicieron los peces.

En ese momento llegó Superman X y el héroe peludo no tuvo necesidad de hacer más preguntas. Ahora lo importante era disimular la risa y, en el caso de Chica Fantasma y Saturngirl, bajarle un poco al sonrojo.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Relámpago, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no soltar la carcajada.

-Bizarrito no es tan rápido como los pecesitos -canturreó Kara con malicia.

-¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA!

-Porque te pasó a ti -contestó la chica-. Si le hubiera pasado a otro, tú también te estarías riendo.

El uniforme de Kell-El, alias Superman X, había quedado reducido a jirones. La tela azul y roja estaba rasgada, dejando al descubierto brazos y piernas y algunas zonas grandes del marcado abdomen y el musculoso torso.

Podría decirse que no le quedaba mucha ropa...

-¡Esas cosas realmente se comen lo que sea! -rió Tynia.

-El exhibicionista este tuvo suerte de que el frío y la presión atmosférica los matarán -comentó Súper Chica-. Mejor dicho: nosotros tuvimos suerte de que el frío y la presión atmosférica los matarán. De lo contrario...

-Ya cierra la boca -gruñó el Hombre del Mañana.

Kell-El enfiló hacia la puerta.

-Iré a cambiarme -refunfuñó Superman X.

-¿Seguro que no quieres decir: "a vestirme" ? -interrogó Kara.

Bri soltó la carcajada y Garthz se enjugó una lágrima. Sat volteó la cabeza, indecisa sobre si sentir pena por el pobre o dejar salir la risa. Chica Fantasma lo resolvió riendo disimuladamente.

Kara se quitó el casco del traje y sacudió la cabeza, devolviendo volumen a su cabellera.

-No estuvo tan mal -comentó alegremente-. ¿Ahora qué sigue?


End file.
